The People You Love
by noburningliberacemannequins
Summary: A story that hit me in the middle of science class one day. See if you can guess whose point of view it is before the end. Read and review, please!


12/02/2008 18:50:00

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

She looked after his retreating back, not knowing what to feel or even how to feel. She wanted to help: she wanted to fight. And they wouldn't let her. She sat down in a chair, dejected. She bowed her ginger head and ignored her father, who was saying as he left that it was only because they loved her -- didn't want her to get hurt. Then, looking up, she realized that he'd finished speaking and was gone. She glanced around the room at the people gathered there. She saw her mother trying to comfort a terrified little boy who hadn't gotten out on time, when her eye was caught by a shock of bright pink hair.

"Please let me go with you," the girl whispered to the new woman. The pink head nodded in understanding. They crept out of the room when the girl's mother was not looking. Outside of the room, the two were met with loud bangs and explosions. A portion of the old stone wall crashed down and separated the two women. The girl was terrified, but she did not regret leaving and did not turn back. She walked off through the dust and rubble, trying to block out the still forms on the cold floor. She walked out into an open area, and was about to start running, but the sight that met her eyes made her stop short.

The corridor was filled with blasts and crashes. Jets of light were flying past her. Bodies littered the floor, whether alive or injured she did not know. People's shouts filled the air, as did dust and rubble. She saw her brother being attacked by an enemy and ran for him. She shouted the words before she even thought. The next second, the man was on the floor, writhing in discomfort. She ran up to her brother and hugged him tightly. Things went on like this for two hours. Shouts and lights ripped through the air; the good fell, the bad fell. She was afraid for the one she loved and was missing him; she had not seen him since she was in the room. She was brought out of her thoughts by a crash; she jerked her head around and fell to the ground on her knees. _No,_ she thought,_ it can't be. _One of her loving, caring brothers, who was always full of life and good humor, was dead, with the traces of a laugh etched on his face. She wanted to cry but didn't let the tears fall; she had to fight. She had to avenge her brother. But before she could go on, the haunting, menacing voice was heard. Everyone rushed out of the hall, and out to the steps of the massive building they were in, their leader at the front of the mass.

There, standing right outside of their home, their safe haven was their enemy, evil and malicious. She found her bushy brown haired friend and went to stand next to her and yet another brother. Then, the cold, malignant man spoke. He instilled fear in almost everyone in the crowd, except for those three. But only until he said what they had never thought they would hear. They started and looked in the direction of the sobbing, twelve foot tall man. Only then did they notice what he was holding.

The girl shouted his name over and over again. There in the arms of their gigantic friend, was her one and only love, the last member of her brother and best friend's trio, dead. She fell against her friend and brother, who were shouting too. Now she let the tears fall. Her whole body heaved with huge, racking sobs.

Chaos ensued. Everyone started shouting, and the girl's rather plump friend who had never believed himself to be brave, lobbed off the head of their enemy's slithering snake. The red slits their enemy had for eyes widened as far as slits could go and howled. Without knowing how, everyone was back inside and once again, lights and shouts were wrenching the air apart. The girl went on, only now able to avenge the deaths of her brother and lover. The battle raged on.

After a few minutes the girl was weary from fighting and crying. She stopped to rest for a moment but it was a grave mistake. She heard the words shrieked from the mouth of the woman that killed her brother. She saw the jet of green light. The girl froze fro a split second; then at the last possible moment ducked. The light missed her by inches. She saw her mother running towards the madwoman, shrieking things she never thought her mother would say. In moments the crazed woman lay dead on the floor. The cold man they were fighting shrieked in horror. He was about to shout the dreaded words that had just killed the madwoman in the direction of the girl's mother, when another voice shouted the single word that saved her mother and sent a huge wave of relief and surprise and happiness and god knows what else rolling through her.

Her love was alive! She rejoiced on the inside, but didn't say anything out loud seeing the hatred and – was it fear? – on their enemy's face. The cruel and evil man circled around, the girl's love doing the same. They went back and forth for close to an hour. The young man her love had become admitted everything; how he knew about the one thing that could destroy the enemy; how he had succeeded in getting rid of all but the last one. This last one was standing right in front him. And how he had the one thing that the enemy didn't and that it was what would save him now. Finally, after what seemed like forever, the cold man shouted out the murderous words, bet the light that flew through the air as it collided with another; a jet of light that her love had conjured. The enemy was hit with his own spell and fell down to the ground dead.

"Voldemort's dead!" shouted a voice. The cries of happiness and sadness rang through the air. People ran to their families, able to be together safely. Others fell to the ground by the bodies of their dead loved ones, convulsing with sobs. The girl ran to Harry, and hugged him tightly as he let his own tears fall. His friend and father figure had been killed along with his wife. Remus and Tonks had been full of life, and had just had a son, for god's sake. Ron and Hermione stood off to the side, holding each other close, with tears of their own rolling down heir cheeks. And then of course, there was the girl's mother and father, Molly and Arthur, grieving over their dead son. The girl's world was broken, she knew, and it would take a long time to repair it.

She saw Ron and Hermione coming over and let Harry go so as to be with his best friends. They whispered together for a few moments and then and a blonde girl shouted.

"Look! A Blibbering Humdinger!" shouted Luna. The redhead was the only one that didn't look. She saw the three cover themselves with Harry's Invisibility Cloak and knew they were headed for Professor Dumbledore's office. She sighed and walked to her mother; leaned her head against her shoulder and cried with her. She had done what she wanted to do; she had helped, she had fought. And that was all anyone ever expected her to do; Ginny would do anything to be with the people she loved.


End file.
